Turner Family
by haydensstarwarsqueen
Summary: This is a one shot from my story Home for potc
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I do not own this but I wish I did!

"This is Ridiculous!"

"No its not just be quite!"

"No! It's stupid do you know how much trouble we'll get into?"

"We will only get in trouble if we get caught and if you don't shut up we will get caught!"

The female voice huffed and crossed there arms over there chest "I'm not getting in trouble because of you!"

The male voice then retorted "Fine then be a sissy "

"I'm not a sissy you trouble maker!" The female voice returned

The male voice then said "Hey you get into as much trouble as me! Your just cranky because I thought of it before you!" He snickered

"Well I never your so rude!"

"And what are you fighting about today?" A second male voice asked older then the others

"Nothing!" They said at the same time looking innocent

"Yeah right Ben you and Izzy get in trouble all the time and fight over the stupidest things" The older male returned

"We do not! And anyway you taught us all that we know about getting into trouble!" said Isabel who was known as Izzy

" Yeah James remember that time when we caught Helen in your room two years ago-" James slapped hand on his little brothers mouth " Don't you dare say anything mother will kill me!" He hissed out

"OW!" James pulled his hand back and rubbed it "You bit me!" Benjamin known as Ben grinned innocently "Who me? Teach ya to do that again!" James glared at his little brother "Why you little!-"Ben toke off running with James chasing after him

"WILLAM JAMES TURNER , BENJIMEN WILLIAM TURNER! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Elizabeth turner yelled at her children

" It was his fault!" They both yelled at the same time . Elizabeth rolled her eyes " Just wait until your father comes home from work " It had been raining two days straight and she kept the kids in and they were driving her nuts!

"Mama! It was bens fault he wanted to take daddy's swords and play pirates! "

" IZABEL!" Ben yelled in return

"STOP YELLING!" Elizabeth yelled in return and James started to laugh Elizabeth rolled her eyes then laughed herself " Kids " She shook her head They both heard Izzy and Ben arguing in the living room " James" Elizabeth pleaded

James laughed " I'll keep them busy until dad gets home-" he stopped when he heard

" DADDY!" James shrugged "Well dads home they can annoy him now "He chuckled and retreated up to his room to try and save his sanity from his crazy family


	2. Chapter 2

TWO YEARS AGO

"Where's James?" Izzy asked as she flipped through a book looking at the pictures

" how should I know?" Ben said back and Izzy stuck her tongue out at him

" Oh I don't know he's suppose to be watching us while Mother is doing her shopping?"

Ben rolled his eyes " Would you rather him be here and bothering us?"

Izzy looked at him " Got a point "

Then they heard a high giggle and Ben jumped up " What's that?"

Izzy stood up and listened " What's what? Your hearing things!"

" There it is again!" Izzy rolled her eyes " I don't hear anything"

Ben huffed " See you heard it this time!" he said as she jumped a male laugh adding into the giggle

Izzy raised a eyebrow " I really don't want to know what he's doing"

Ben grinned and grabbed his twin sisters hand " chicken come on!" Ben began to drag her up the stairs and to there big brothers room

A very female giggle was heard " Ben this isn't a very good idea!" she whispered

Ben smirked " Of course it is he's gonna be in so much trouble -" Izzy slapped a hand over his mouth " Rememeber last time you tried to get James into trouble and it back fired and you got both of us in even more trouble cause daddy had to be a pirate again and save us because you wanted to follow James and we got lost!" She told him glaring

Ben shrugged " It was fun" Izzy rolled her eyes " Not for me!" she hissed and started to walk away and Ben grabbed her " Oh come on Izzy we can get whatever we want James's not suppose to have girls in his room!" Ben said grinning and opened the bedroom door before his sister could stop him

James jumped off his girlfriend Helen standing bare chested staring at his little brother and sister

Ben looked like he was in shock seeing Helen with barely anything on top " Wow" Ben said and James slapped a hand on his forehead as Helen began to cover up with a blush on her face

" I hope girls make that kind of noise when I do that to them" Ben said and James looked to the ceiling looking for some Devine intervention

Izzy was standing behind her brother staring at him in disbelief " Ewww Ben " Izzy turned her innocent eyes to her brother " James mother said you can't have girls in your rooms "

James sighed " Isabel cut the Innocent act I taught it to you remember?" Izzy smiled happily " I know what will you give us to keep quite?" James looked at her in disbelief " Izzy?"

Ben was grinning from ear to ear " We could always tell mother-" James and Helen both jumped in " No!"

Izzy tapped her chin " Hmmm what could we have oh! The next time we do something you have to take the blame!"

Ben laughed " No that's to easy " he then grinned " You have to get daddy to make us swords! Or we tell!"

James hid his smile Will was playing to make them toy swords for there birthday this was a easy out he pretended to sigh " Fine but-" Ben shook his head " Real swords so we can play pirates!"

James groaned " Oh no way Ben mother wouldn't let you-" Ben smiled innocently " You don't have a choice "

Izzy jumped up the Ben with Helen " Ben's always getting into trouble boys are bad " Helen smiled at the little girl Izzy pretended she didn't like to get into trouble with Ben but she was actually a mastermind behind a lot of it

As James and Ben continued arguing James finally gave up " Fine you mini pirate you win just get out!" Ben grabbed Izzy

" I wanna stay with Helen" She protested as Ben pulled her out the door and James

Fell onto the bed as they laughed groaning Helen couldn't help but laugh " Little demons"

Helen couldn't hold it in and started laughing " James you and eye were both like them when we were little remember always getting into some kind of trouble your mother always had to save us from " James lifted his head and looked at her " And?" Helen laughed harder and pressed a kiss to his head

" Get dressed I'm going down stairs to keep them out of trouble " James smiled and when Helen left he started to hit the pillow and actually broke the pillow apart and feathers burst out all over him and the bed "

Bloody Hell" now he had a mess to clean up and little siblings to kill


End file.
